I knew I loved You Before I met You
by KyrieEleison88
Summary: “I know that it might sound more than a little crazy But I believe I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you to life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life”
1. I knew i loved you before i met you

Title: I knew I loved You before I Met You

Rating: P.G 13 For language

Summary: This _was _a 3 part song fic, about how Brian and Justin met long before they actually met . . . You'll get it eventually.

Authors note: Due to reasons beyond my control I have been forced to take down the lyrics of " I knew I loved you before I met you" by Savage Garden. Apparently disclaimers aren't enough. You can find the lyrics at any site that posts lyric's. The first verse and chorus represent the first chapter, the second verse and chorus will represent the second chapter and so on and so forth.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

"Get out!" Jack Kinney yelled at his twelve year old son Brian as he pushed the bruised and beaten boy out of the house and into the cold.

The scrawny boy fell into the grass, that was lightly coated with what was left of the last snowstorm, with a loud thump. The blood that dribbled down the corner of his mouth he quickly wiped away as he pulled himself onto his bare feet. From out the corner of his eye he could his sister Claire watching form the living room window, an evil grin plastered on her face. This was all her fault, if she would've just left him alone he wouldn't have had to hit her and they, or rather he, wouldn't be in this predicament. Searching for an ally he turned to his mother Joan, who just stood there in the doorway next to his magenta faced father sipping a martini, her drink of choice. It was 3:30 P.M and she already had that glazed over look in her eye's which meant she wouldn't be a help . . . she was never any help.

"Go you fucking faggot freak!" Jack yelled screamed throwing his black and white Converse sneakers and his dirty leather jacket at him.

Brian quickly seized his favorite jacket and pulled it around his sunken shoulders. This act wasn't new Jack routinely threw son and occasionally his wife and daughter out of the house in all kinds of weather without regret. Neighbors that were salting their walk ways or looking out of the window at the commotion acted usually, as if they didn't see or hear anything.

"Don't come back!" Jack snarled before slamming the door shut.

He'd be back, they all knew it. Either Joan would bitch and moan until Jack got off his ass to come look for him, or they'd tell the cops he was a runaway and get them to find him. Whatever the case it'd be a few hours until it happened. So he laced up his old sneakers and started walking down the street, avoiding the eyes of his neighbors and vice versa. He'd only walked a few feet before a pain shot through his body, he figured it was a spasm and pressed on but soon enough it hurt again, this time even worse. He brought his finger to his abdomen and poked until he found the spot, the pain was so intense his knees almost buckled. He knew this pain very well and guessed if one of his ribs wasn't broken from when Jack pushed him down the stairs it was at least cracked. Until the pain dulled he held onto the gate fence for support, then continued on his trek. He would go to his best friend Michael Novotny's house , his mother Debbie would help him she always did. Due to his injury it took a lot longer than the 15 minutes it usually took to get there but he made it none the less. Climbing the stairs carefully he began to knock on the door, something unusual then happened he didn't get a response and he always got a response because there was always someone at the Novotny home. So he knocked harder and harder for what seemed like forever.

"Debbie!" he called his voice cracking in the process "Debbie! Michael! Mikey! . . . Vic!"

Calling them he quickly found wasn't the answer and that this was just his luck . . . no one was home.

"Great!" he grumbled leaning on the bright red door for the support he couldn't provide himself.

His first instinct was to stay there and wait but a strong and very cold wind made him think otherwise. The only other place he would go in this situation was the mall and that was on the other side of town near his all time favorite place on earth: Liberty Avenue. It was the center of the gay, lesbian, bisexual and transgender community and no matter what he was accepted there. Brian had always known he was gay the same way he knew Michael was gay also. This made them both outcasts at school and ultimately brought them together, they'd been inseparable ever since. He was also pretty sure Debbie knew they were gay too after all she grew up with her brother Vic who was also gay. He pondered this as he rode the train downtown, he'd jumped the turnstile but had paid for it with intense pain in his ribs afterwards. The train let you off inside the large building, so he was right in the heart of the mall when he stepped out of the station downstairs. He was glad instantly that he'd made he decision to come here and he spent the first twenty minutes there warming up and taking in the familiar sights and sounds. After a little while he stepped into a Rite-Aid and stepped out with a bottle of painkillers and a soda. Shoplifting had come as a second nature to the short chestnut brown haired boy with the hazel eyes and pouty lips. He was naturally good at it. He wandered around the familiar place once the pills took their effect, it was aspirin and it didn't do what his dads painkillers did, but it helped. With his mind off of the pain in his chest he focused on the pain in his stomach, he hadn't eaten since yesterday. He went up to the food court where he began salivating at the many smells, his stomach really jolted awake then. Reaching into his pants pocket he found he only had two dollars and that wasn't enough to but anything in the food court.

"There has to be something here" he told himself walking around to the different eateries. So preoccupied with this was he that he didn't watch where he was going and he bumped into a lady with her baby in a stroller.

"Ow!" he yelped holding his ribs

"Oh watch where you're going" she instructed not exactly glaring at him. He saw that her eyes were an intense color of blue, that had to be the most beautiful color of blue he'd ever seen.

"I . . .I'm sorry" he stuttered hoping the child inside wouldn't begin to cry. And he did to everyone's dismay.

"Aww Justin sweetheart don't cry" she cooed "It's alright honey"

Leaving her to her motherly duties he walked away with a twinge of guilt taking over him, he was sure his mother never did that for him. He went to Pittsburgh Pizza their slices were $2.25 maybe the guy would let him go for a quarter.

"Slices are $2.25" The teen with perfectly combed short black hair said in a nervous tone

"But I have $2.00" Brian pleaded

"I understand but the slices are $2.25"

"C'mon man its just a quarter"

"They're $2.25" he said more sternly

"What the hell can I get for $2.00 then!" he asked getting agitated

"Well you can get the small soda and um . . . that's it"

"What!"

"What'd you expect?" he asked

"Ah-hem!" A large rude man standing behind Brian said loud and obnoxiously.

Brian calmly turned around and looked the man, who probably had eight inches and two-hundred pounds on him, and said "What?"

"People are waiting"

"Honestly Sir do you think you need any more pizza?" he asked completely serious about it before turning around back to the skittish teen who looked horrified that this was happening while he was there. "Look . . . Ted" he said reading the tag "I have the two dollars and I'm really, really hungry can you please grow some balls and-"

"I'm sorry but they're $2.25, there's nothing on the menu you can get for $2.00 besides the small soda so do you want that?" Ted asked his voice rising ever higher

"No" Brian answered stiffly

"Then can you please let the next customer through so he can order?"

"Please" The man behind him added prompting Brian to turn around once more

"You just wait a minute jumbo"

"You're going to stop disrespecting me you little smart ass" The man snarled

Brian waved him off as other customers began to moan and groan also "Listen Ted-"

"Schmidt!" A larger angry looking man barked making the already nervous teen jump "What is going on here!"

"Th . . . This kid here wants me to get him a slice for $2.00 even though they're $2.25. I keep telling him I can't and he's been holding up the line for fifteen minutes!"

"And you let him!"

"B . . but Mr. Franklin I've been telling him y . . you can ask anyone on the line" he tried to explain quickly

Get in the back Schmidt I give you one chance on the register and you go and let some little punk come and hold everyone up. You're losing us customers! Go!"

His head hung low Ted made his way to the back leaving his angry boss in Brian's face.

"Next"

"I'm not finished"

"Oh yes you are" the man said "Next"

Brian slammed his twelve year old fist on the counter and declared "I'm Not Done!"

"Next!" the man repeated

The guy behind him pushed past the boy and ordered leaving Brian standing to the side fuming.

Fuck you!" he said walking away his lowly two dollars clutched in his hand.

He was really hungry and officially desperate. Over on a table he saw that there was a half eaten slice on a plate there. He stood there looking at it for quite a while contemplating whether he should eat it or not, his thoughts were cut short when the janitor cleared the table. He dropped his head and sighed.

"You weren't going to eat that were you?" a familiar sweet voice asked from behind him.

He turned quickly to see the woman he'd bumped into and her baby. "Umm no" he said turning to walk away.

"Well that's good"

"Yeah I guess . . . I gotta go" he said feeling very ashamed

He basically took off in a run before she called him back. "Wait"

Usually he would've kept on but this time he turned back and called back "What?"

"Come here" she said

He stood there unsure of what to do, she seemed nice enough so he walked back to her, face red and head lowered.

"Are you really that hungry?" she asked

He turned around again, he didn't want to answer that. His pride was at stake and she seemed to understand.

"How about I buy you some pizza?" she offered placing her hand on his shoulder

"The slices there are $2.25" he informed

"I have that" she said smiling and squeezing his shoulder softly

She began to lead him back over to the eatery line when he stopped. "You don't have to"

"I insist" she said

He looked at her questioningly before continuing on "Thank you . . . Um"

"Jennifer, Jennifer Taylor"

"Um thank you Jennifer. I should let you know the guy at the counter is a bastard"

They both laughed at that. Brian looked down at the blonde baby in the stroller and asked.

"What his name?"

"Justin" she answered

"Oh" he said. He'd always been fond of that name.

When it was their turn at the counter the once angry man instantly perked up. "Ma'am I told your son that the slices were $2.25 and he-"

"Oh he's not my son, we're . . . Friends" she answered looking at him and smiling "Um anyway let me get a small pie with . . What topping?"

"Sausage" he answered meekly "A pie?"

"Sausage" she repeated then looked down at him "You can take the rest home"

"Drink?" he asked

"A diet coke for me and for you?"

"A coke" he said

"$11.75" he calculated

As Jennifer paid, Brian watched as the baby woke up and fell asleep, he'd done this a total of 5 times before they got to a seat. Brian instantly ate two slices before slowing down enough to answer Jennifer's question.

"My names Brian and I'm . . . 14"

She must've noticed Brian staring at Justin and asked "Would you like to hold him?"

Brian for a split second wondered if she was crazy. Letting a total stranger, a kid, hold her baby just seemed a little out there. But he'd never held a baby and answered yes. She placed him in his arms, he fit perfectly.

"You're a natural" Jen said smiling

Brian chuckled lightly. He noticed the child possessed his mothers blonde hair. His hair reminded him of the fuzz on baby chicks, that's how soft it was. He was asleep currently and smiling his toothless smile in his dreams. That brought a smile to his face and he knew that if he saw a smile like that everyday life wouldn't seem so dark, it'd be like the sun shining.

"Sunshine" he whispered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Jennifer asked

He looked up, he'd forgotten she was there. "Oh . . . nothing"

She took the baby from his arms then and somehow his arms felt empty. As soon as he was in his mothers arms he began to cry and she began to comfort him once again.

"Shh, shh Justin I think he likes you"

Brian lifted his hand to his nose and still could smell the baby powder. "Yeah I like him too"

After a few minutes he began to calm down and Jennifer went on talking about some real estate job she was going to school for before Justin was born. That was when he heard a high pitched voice call out for him. He turned to see Michael, Debbie and his father coming toward him.

"Brian!" Michael called being the first to reach him. "Your dad caught us when we were coming home, he was looking for you"

"Great" he said halfheartedly

"What are you doing bothering this woman?" Jack asked

"I'm not" he said

"What did you say!"

"He's not bothering me" Jennifer said

Jack stared her up and down before taking Brian by his collar "Did you make her buy you this Pizza?"

"No!" he squealed as he was pulled up sharply

"Don't you lie!"

"I'm not!"

"I offered" Jennifer explained

"Jack please Brian can come to my house" Debbie offered

"No Debbie he's coming home stop trying to undermine me, and listen lady my son doesn't need handouts" he growled "I'll fix you out here begging! It's bad enough you're an embarrassment what if someone would've see you?"

He began pulling him out of the food court with Debbie and Michael protesting as he did. Brian caught one more glance of the lady holding her baby before he turned the corner, back to his cold dark life, his little piece of sunshine gone.


	2. I think I dreamed you into life

Title: I knew I loved You before I Met You

Rating: P.G 13 For language

Summary: This _was_ a 3 part song fic, about how Brian and Justin met long before they actually met . . . You'll get it eventually.

Authors note: Due to reasons beyond my control I have been forced to take down the lyrics of " I knew I loved you before I met you" by Savage Garden. Apparently disclaimers aren't enough. You can find the lyrics at any site that posts lyric's. The first verse and chorus represent the first chapter, the second verse and chorus will represent the second chapter and so on and so forth.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

Part two

"How many years until we get out of high school Mikey?" Brian asked as he was lazily being pushed on the swing by Michael.

Michael looked off into the distance and watched as the sun began its decent "Only a year"

Brian sighed and looked at his best friend standing behind him with his hands on the stained links and put his hands over them "I don't see why you won't just let me drop out. We can go to New York and be Go-Go boys in Chelsea"

"Uh . . . No you heard what Mysterious Marilyn said. You're going to graduate with honors, go to a good college, a university, and then own your own advertising agency one day and I'm going to own my own comic book store"

Brian scoffed "Mysterious Marilyn is a fake fortune telling drag queen from Raleigh. You actually believe him?" he asked beginning to swing himself higher.

"Well . . . Yeah I mean she said that I'd make a comic book and that it would become a movie. A movie . . . How wild would that be?" he asked sighing hopefully

Brian sighed, that was Michaels problem he was too trustful. I guess that why he fit perfectly into the brunettes life so he could keep him from getting hurt by people willing to take advantage of his naivety.

"Yes Mikey but she also said your partner would be some guy named Justin. Who the hell is Justin? Do we even know one?"

"She said he'd be your boyfriend too" Michael added knowing it'd piss him off. Brian had gained a lot of height by then and Michael knew what he was going to do. "Brian don't do it!"

"Dare me?" he asked smiling mischievously as he swung ever higher.

"No come down" he pleaded as Brian slowly stood himself up "C'mon the last person that jumped died"

"That's the thrill of it Mikey" he said "I'm gonna do it"

"No BRIAN!" he yelled anxiously "Please? Okay Mysterious Marilyn was wrong"

"And?"

"We don't know a Justin and never will"

"Okay" he said

With that it looked as if Brian was going to comply and get down gracefully but instead he bent his legs and jumped. Michael let out a high scream as the 6'1 brown haired beauty landed neatly on the ground a few feet away, laughing.

"You asshole!" he yelled pushing him "You could've died"

"But I didn't Mikey, isn't that all that matters?"

Michael looked at him and sighed as Brian slid his arm around his shoulders "I guess so but don't do that again okay?"

Brian pressed a kiss on the top of his head "Okay Mikey"

Michael let out a pitiful groan as they began to walk around the park "Maybe you're right I mean a gay comic book hero in a movie?"

Brian lit a cigarette and ruffled his black hair "You never know Michael, maybe the world will be much different years from now"

Michael smiled his signature bright smile, the one that tugged at Brian's heart strings and one that he felt he'd seen before but couldn't put his finger on where. He tried to think of it as Michael went on about the latest Captain Astro comic book, as he was he noticed a small boy walking around clutching a teddy bear looking scared and trying not to cry.

"What's wrong with that kid?" he asked

"And then captain Astro- What kid?" Michael asked

"That one over there" Brian said pointing at the blonde boy that looked around five.

"Poor thing" Michael said "He must be lost lets help him"

Brian knew Michaels weakness was children, and any other day he would've tried to drag him away and let someone else handle the problem, or stay behind while he helped. But there was something about this kid that made Brian follow Michael over.

"Hey" Michael said "You lost?"

"I can't find my mommy and daddy" he cried "I lost them"

"Would you like for us to help you find them?" he asked

"Duh Michael" Brian said

Michael scowled at him before wiping the boys tears and nose. Brian could've sworn he'd see this boy before somewhere. "What's your name?" Michael asked

"Justin" he said softly

"I'm Michael and that's Brian" Michael informed taking his hand "C'mon lets go find you mom and dad"

"No Mikey" Brian said "When you're lost you stay in the place you were lost at. You don't go looking eventually they'll come here. You were in the boy scouts you know this"

"Actually I got kicked out" he said" But I guess you're right"

Brian stood on the swing and looked around for a blonde couple, he didn't know if they were actually blonde but looking at the child he felt it was safe to assume.

"Where were you? I mean before when you got lost?" he asked jumping down. The boy pointed to the child swings across the park. "So that's where we need to go"

"Okay" Michael said grabbing his bag.

The little boy motioned to be picked up so Brian did so and wiped the snot from his nose. "Don't worry snotty, we'll find them" he reassured in the most caring tone he'd probably ever spoken in, and tickled the child's stomach. For the first time he smiled. His smile was bright and amazing and now Brian remembered or at least he thought he did. Could he be that baby? There were millions of blonde babies in Pittsburgh, this couldn't be him? Could it? They were over by the swings in no time, Brian placed Justin on one and gently began to push him while Michael surveyed people.

"I think we should go looking Brian it's going to be really dark soon" Michael suggested

"I don't like the dark!" Justin announced tears springing to those crystal blue eyes of his "I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"Great going Mikey" Brian snapped not wanting to deal with the crying and snot that had finally stopped before Michael said anything. "If you wanna look go and look"

"Okay" he said running off in the distance while Brian took to comforting the child, even though nurturing and things associated with it wasn't his thing. He was getting nowhere fast before he noticed the child's stuffed bear lying in the sand.

"This yours?" he asked

"Yeah" he said instantly stopping his tears

Brian looked over it and had to admit it was cute. "He got a name?"

"Gus" he said

"Gus hmm?" he said "Well Gus says that if you stop crying right now Mikey will come around the corner with your parents any minute now"

"They will!" he asked enthusiastically

"Yeah, So are you going to do it?"

Justin nodded furiously and took the teddy into his arms and hugged it tightly. Brian pinched his cheek then went about pushing him again, he seemed to enjoy going higher and higher and asking questions even though it'd be a cold day in hell before he admitted it, he enjoyed doing pushing him and answering his cute questions. Finally ten minutes later when the street lights were coming on Michael ran over to them with a couple, a tall blonde woman and a light brown haired man.

"MOMMY!" Justin screamed just about to fall out of the swing. Brian took the liberty of doing so before he hurt himself. When he got a look at the woman himself he instantly knew that this Justin was the same one he'd held when he was twelve years old and that the woman crying and cradling him was Jennifer. He remembered she'd brought him pizza that day nearly five years ago. He remembered so vividly because after Jack had tore him away from his conversation with her he'd put him in the hospital that night. It was clear while she was thanking them that she didn't remember him but he sure as hell remembered her.

"Thank you, Thank you!" she cried again and again clutching Justin as he clutched back.

"Thank you boys" The man, obviously his father said shaking hands with both of them.

"I only took my eyes off of him for a second" she sobbed trying to explain. The man tried to comfort her as Brian and Michael stood there uncomfortably. Once the tears were dry she got up to thank them again.

"Here boys" she said taking out two twenty dollar bills and handing it to them.

"Oh no I couldn't" Michael said giving her back the money but Brian thanked her and pocketed his.

"I insist, you boys are great it was nice of you to step up and help out our son" She then hugged both of them, tightly and with a final thank you and goodbye they were off walking away looking like the worlds most perfect couple. Brian watched them as they got into their car and drove off while Michael congratulated himself and Brian for a good deed well done. But as Michael began to talk fast about heading to the comic book store before it closed only one word repeated itself in Brian's mind: Sunshine.


End file.
